Fury Attack (move)
Fury Attack (Japanese: みだれづき Disturbed Stab) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation I. It appears to be a counterpart to , as the type, effect, and names are the same or very similar. Effect Generation I Fury Attack inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit 3 times on average, giving it an average power of 45. Although only the first strike can be a critical hit, each successive one will deal the same amount of damage. Fury Attack will end immediately if it breaks a . and will only acknowledge the last strike of this move. Generation II All strikes now do damage independently, enabling any of them to be critical hits. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the final strike has a chance to cause the opponent to . Generations III and IV If the target has an Ability that activates upon contact, each strike counts individually, enabling the Ability to activate multiple times. Fury Attack may now continue attacking after breaking a substitute. Fury Attack can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if either the move or was used in the prior turn. Pokémon with the Ability will always hit five times when using Fury Attack unless it misses. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V There is now a ~33.3% chance that it will hit 2 times, a ~33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a ~16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a ~16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit ~3.167 times on average, giving it an average power of 47.5. If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. If the target is holding a Rocky Helmet, the user is damaged for each strike. Description |A Normal-type attack. The Pokémon rapidly jabs at its opponent several times.}} |Jabs the target 2-5 times.}} |Jabs the foe 2 to 5 times with sharp horns, etc.}} |The foe is jabbed repeatedly with a horn or beak two to five times.}} |Jabs the target 2 to 5 times with sharp horns.}} |The foe is jabbed repeatedly with a horn or beak two to five times in a row.}} |The target is jabbed repeatedly with a horn or beak two to five times in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 16 }} 16 |STAB='}} 16 |STAB='}} 30 |30|30|19|19|19|19 21 }} 36 |36|34|20|20|20|20 31 }} }} 18 |STAB='}} 13 |12 16 |STAB='}} 13 |12 16 |STAB='}} 5 |5 7 }} 1, 5 |1, 5 1, 7 }} 24 |24 20 }} 24 |24 20 }} 25 |25}} }} 17 |17|17|17}} }} 10 |10 7 |7|STAB='}} 10 |10 7 |7}} 7 |25}} 7 |28}} 1, 7 |28}} 1, 5 |1, 5}} }} }} By By Generation II }} |STAB='}} In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It hits two to five times in succession.}} |Inflicts damage on the target using 2 to 5 attacks in a single turn.}} | }} |It damages an enemy 2 to 5 times in a row.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series in the English dub of '' }} In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=亂擊 瘋狂攻擊 亂打 |zh_cmn=亂擊 / 乱击 瘋狂攻擊 / 疯狂攻击 |da=Bersærkergang |nl=Furie aanval |fi=Vimmahyökkäys Vimmasyöksy (EP058, EP131) |fr=Furie |de=Furienschlag |el=Μανιακό Χτύπημα |id=Serangan Bertubi-tubi |it=Furia |ko=마구찌르기 Magu Jjireugi |pl=Atak Furii |pt_br=Ataque de Fúria (anime, TCG, manga) Ataque em Fúria (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Ataque Furioso (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Ataque Furacão (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Ataque de Fúria |ro=Atacul Furios |ru=Яростная Атака Yarostnaya Ataka |sr=Besni Napad |es_la=Ataque Furia (EP058-AG014, BW055-present) Ataque Furioso (DP072-DP118) |es_eu=Ataque Furia |sv=Raseriattack |tr=Öfke Saldırısı |vi=Đâm Loạn Xạ }} de:Furienschlag es:Ataque furia fr:Furie it:Furia ja:みだれづき zh:乱击（招式） Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that can jam